Torture
by willowness
Summary: Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Merry and Pippin are captured, and tortured by 'him'. They are rescued by an elf girl, who joins the fellowship. But Legolas is unconscious from saving Aragorn. What will happen? Read to find out...**Chap 2 is now up!!**
1. Torture

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
REVISED VERSION  
  
No I don't know why I'm doing this. I'm bored, an idea popped into my head, (useless one), I thought 'why not?' Just read it, and review. This is my first fanfic, so be easy on me.  
  
Disclaimer:: I OWN LEGOLAS MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!ok…I don't own anything…apart from a few bucks and half a brain…whatever…  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Darkness.  
  
All darkness.  
  
Nothing can be seen.  
  
Nothing can be heard.  
  
All senses gone.  
  
Only the wind, and the bittersweet smell remains.  
  
The smell of blood.  
  
Blood.  
  
Suddenly, a ring of warmth sprang up all around me.  
  
It grew hotter.  
  
I could feel it creeping nearer and nearer.  
  
Warmth turned into hot, hot turned into burning.  
  
Trapped, in a circle of fire, I felt I was going to melt.  
  
More and more sweat dripped down my back.  
  
All I could see through the blindfold is glowing red.  
  
With my hands tied behind my back, I have no chance of escaping, let alone defend.  
  
I hear footsteps, then a clang as a sword was picked up.  
  
He walked nearer and nearer and kneeled down beside me.  
  
He bent towards my ear, so close that his rough lips touched my delicate skin, and whispered "Legolas…my dear prince…where are your strength now? Where is that warrior who is going to defeat the dark lord? You're useless now, aren't you?"  
  
Suddenly, a sword cut into my neck. Blood, bittersweet blood leaked out of the cut, onto my back, down my thigh. The cut was burning, he must have heated the sword in the fire. But I remained calm, fighting back the pain and tears that were flooding my eyes.  
  
Drip, drip, drop by drop the blood fell onto the stone sold floor.  
  
He got up, and walked around me.  
  
"Your friends aren't here to save you now, you don't want to end up like them, do you?"  
  
I remembered first Marry and Pippin, then Aragorn, then Gimili being dragged out of the dark dungeon, never coming back. They must have went through this too, I thought. But I'll never tell him. Never.  
  
"Where is the ring? Where is the ring-bearer?"  
  
I remained silent.  
  
"There's no use in keeping quiet. If you do you'll only be tortured slowly and painfully to death."  
  
Another cut was made in my neck.  
  
"But if you are wise, prince, which I'm sure you are, you will tell me what I want to know and I shall reward you. You shall have power. You shall have anything and everything you want. But, if you do choose the other path, I won't be easy on you."  
  
I remained silent. I shall never betray my friends. Middle Earth's fate now lies in my hands. I'm willing to sacrifice my life for Middle Earth now. I'll sacrifice anything.  
  
"This is your last chance prince, be wise, come to the darkness, be powerful."  
  
I still said nothing.  
  
"Is that what you want? Death? Death does not come easily my prince, I'll make you wish that you weren't even born. I'll torture you until you are half living and half dead, slowly, painfully."  
  
Another cut was made, I felt weak, the pain was unbearable.  
  
The ring of heat suddenly disappeared.  
  
"I have no patience for you today, prince. I have more important things to do now. I shall torture you another time. Send him away."  
  
Several Orcs dragged me back to that cold dark dungeon and chained me up again. I made no attempt to escape, knowing too well that there is absolutely no chance and I'll only be tortured more, harder, more painfully.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
REVIEW NOW!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. the bittersweet taste of blood...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
GUYS THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! ^_^ *happy*  
  
Disclaimer : I own practically nothing….so don't sue me if I offended you in anyway…I'm just a poor little fangirl of Legolas…AND MY GOAL OF MY LIFE IS TO KIDNAP LEGOLAS AND MAKE HIM MY 7TH CONCUBINE!!!  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1 Screeech  
  
Clank  
  
The sound of the metal bar door woke me from my restless sleep.  
  
I lifted my head and saw 2 Orcs coming towards me.  
  
They unchained, but handcuffed me, and blindfolded me.  
  
They dragged me up the endless winding stairs to the top of the tower.  
  
I struggled to keep up, because I hadn't eaten or had any real rest for weeks.  
  
When we finally reached the top I could feel the fierce wind blowing against me. I could sense that the moon is full and high tonight, even though all I could see is darkness.  
  
I could feel something else too. Something else that wasn't here last time where there were only me and him. No, it isn't the Orcs. I couldn't recognize it, yet it seems so familiar. What is it? Think, think Legolas!  
  
And then, my blindfold was removed by an Orc.  
  
There stood before me on the other 3 corners of the tower were Pippin and Merry, Aragorn, and Gimli. They had just had their blindfolds removed too.  
  
My emotions were mixed, I was happy that they were still alive, but sad because I'm fearing that we are going to die together.  
  
Suddenly in the center, a huge ice blue flame appeared. When the flame died down he was standing there, with an evil grin on his white face.  
  
"Welcome, to your last and worst torture. This is going to be the day when your precious but useless little life ends, unless, of course, if you are wise and choose to tell me where the ring is and bring it to me, in other words, be my humble servant. In return, I shall award you with great power. You shall also help me rule when I, SARUMAN, becomes the Dark Lord, and RULE MIDDLE EARTH!! Everyone shall suffer!!" His eyes were glowing of and he himself was glowing too. But then the light faded and an evil grin appear, and he whispered while he turned to stare at every one of us, "apart from you, if you help me."  
  
"Now, for the last time, is there any of you who are willing to tell me the where the ring is, and bring it to me?" Silence, he looked around at every one of us, but our heads were bowed, avoiding eye contact, nobody answered.  
  
He grinned, " I see none of you have chosen to answer. Fine, let it be, but you shall face punishment if you don't, like this." He turned to face Aragorn, and rose his staff and roared a spell. Aragorn felt a pair of invisible hands grabbing his throat, strangling him, at the same time lifting him off the ground slowly. He tried to resist, but his hands were tied behind his back. He was near death when the hands disappeared and he fell to the ground.  
  
"How was that, your majesty?" Saruman laughed. "O what fun it is to see a useless King suffer! If you can't even save yourself how can you be the leader of the fellowship? Let alone rule a kingdom!"  
  
"You evil demon-" said Aragorn as he tried to attack him, but was held back by Orcs.  
  
Suddenly, a great eagle appeared between where Merry and Pippin, and Gimli stood, on it was an elfin girl.  
  
"Quick! Hop on!" cried the girl.  
  
Before the Orcs and Saruman realized what was going on, Pippin and Merry and Gimli had already jumped onto the eagle. Me and Aragorn had already ran past Saruman.  
  
"Fools! After them!" Commanded Saruman to the Orcs.  
  
The Orcs finally realized what was going on and ran after us, but we were too swift for them. We were well near the edge of the tower when I looked back and saw Saruman about to blast Aragorn with his staff. I quickly pushed Aragorn out of the way but not quick enough to dodge the blow myself. I was hit directly in the head. My eyes widened with shock but began to shut immediately when I collapsed to the ground. Blood was pouring from my forehead.  
  
All I can feel before going unconscious was Aragorn dragging me onto the eagle,  
  
and the bittersweet taste of my own blood.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
REVIEW NOW!!!  
  
I know, I know…I know it sucked…I was out of ideas! I had to steal the eagle idea from the Fellowship of the Rings…no, do NOT sue me…I've got nothing left to pay you anyways….  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. The new member of the fellowship...?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
GUYZ THANKS SOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!  
  
SORRY SORRY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! I kinda got writer's block…plus there were loads of homework…sigh…yes, I'm still in school, I'm only 13 years old…NEVER UNDERESTIMATE WHAT A KID CAN DO!!! MUAHAHAHA!!! (But if you call me a kid now I swear I'll have your head chopped off with a butter knife, ouch!)  
  
NOTE : The story is no longer written in Legolas's point of view. From this chapter onwards, it'll be written in a third person's point of view. (e.g. even Legolas will be referred as 'he'.) Since English is my second language, (Cantonese being the first) I apologize for all the spelling and grammar errors. I KNOW I SUCK!!! SO WHAT??  
  
Disclaimer : I own nothing…except an evil plan to kidnap Legolas and make him my 4th concubine…MUAHAHAHA!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Aragorn felt himself being pushed by Legolas and turned around. He saw a blinding blue light fly directly at Legolas's head. The elf collapsed onto the ground right away. He quickly dragged the elf and took a great leap onto the eagle and the it bore Gimli, Merry, Pippin, the unknown elf girl, Legolas and himself away. The elf now rested quite lifelessly on his arms. The color had drained from the elf's face, and it was now a very pale green. He reached out to brush the soft silky platinum hair off the elf's face. It once shone brighter then the stars and moon, but it was now stained with rich dark blood from the elf's forehead. He then saw drops of water on the elf's cheek, and put his hand up to his own face and found himself weeping. "Real men don't shed blood, not tears." Murmured Gimli who was leaning over the elf too. Aragorn looked up, and saw that the dwarf was weeping too. "So? You're crying too…" Gimli didn't answer, because at that exact moment, burst out in tears. "He's…He's not dead…is he?" "I don't think so, he's still breathing, look." Said the unknown elf girl who had crawled over. It was true, maybe because they have been too upset they haven't notice that each deep breath the elf took, his slightly open mouth and chest would move a bit. "So innocent, so fragile, so young. It's hard to believe that this elf is actually a few thousand years old. I want to protect him from all this, he's too delicate for all this blood. I want to hold him in my arms and flee to a peaceful land…and spend the rest of my life with this miracle." Aragorn thought.  
  
After a day and a night of flying, they landed in a clearing of now where. The two hobbits had stopped crying their heads off and was very eager to dismount, since all hobbits spent their whole life at least on solid firm ground. The height had made them very dizzy and sick, so once their little and hairy feet touched ground, they ran off as fast as hobbits can go into a nearby bush and vomited quite madly. Aragorn lifted the fragile elf and laid him underneath a tree. He then tended the elf's wound as best as he could but it kept on bleeding. After a while, the girl came over, bent down and said, "not getting anywhere, are you? Let me help." She took Aragorn's place and placed her hand over the wound. "Now for a little elf magic." She said. A pale blue light glowed from her hand and the wound closed in, leaving behind only a faint scar. "What in the middle earth did you just do?!" Aragorns eyes were wide with surprise. "I have a little wizard blood in me, but only a little. Way back before the war one of the elf on my mother's side married a wizard." "o….k….I think I get it…"  
  
"How did you know we were in trouble? Why did you save us?" Aragorn asked. "Well…you see, Galadriel was quite worried so she sent out spies to see how you guys were doing. So when we saw you get captured by the Orcs, we got help from the eagles of the mountains. They sent Gwaihir the Windlord, he was the same eagle who saved Gandalf." "Then…what are you going to do now?" "O..well, I'm going to join the fellowship." "YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT??" "Galadriel is very worried, so she sent me. You need a female anyways, look at the state of you! You really need a bath." Aragorn blushed, although he was quite used to it, Arwen always said that, but he hasn't heard anyone say it for a long time now. "O yea, since I'm going to be with you guys for a long long time, I might as well tell you my name. My name is Ivorius."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
LOOK I'M STILL SUFFERING WRITER'S BLOCK OK?? I KNOW THE PLOT SUCKS!! THE WHOLE THING SUCKS!!  
  
Now you know why my nickname is ivorius greenleaf. Hehe ^_^  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
My favorite pic of Legolas…hehe  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
